Meloxicam is a member of the enolic acid group of nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (“NSAIDs”). Its chemical name is 4-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-(5-methyl-2-thiazolyl)-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxamide 1,1-dioxide and it has a molecular weight of 351.4. Meloxicam has the following structural formula:

Meloxicam is a NSAID that exhibits anti-inflammatory, analgesic, and antipyretic activities in animal models. Meloxicam is approved for use in the United States and is sold as Mobic® Tablets in 7.5 mg and 15 mg forms for oral administration. See Physicians' Desk Reference, p. 1016 (Thomson P D R 2004). It has also been produced as an oral suspension in a 7.5 mg dosage form.
In the pharmaceutical field, much effort and expense is invested in developing new pharmaceutical formulations. See, e.g., Karen J. Watkins, “Fighting the Clock: Pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies seek ways to reduce the time required to discover and develop medicines”, Chemical and Engineering News, p. 27 (Jan. 28, 2002). Much of the expense stems from the necessity of performing biological studies to assure safety, efficacy, and bioequivalence prior to marketing the drug. It is estimated that it takes approximately 12 years and costs approximately $800 million to bring a drug from conception to the marketplace. Id.
Over the years, pharmaceutical companies have constantly been searching for ways to reduce the enormous amounts of time and money required to develop a new drug, without compromising quality. The present invention provide methods of drug development that will reduce costs, maximize profits, and/or allow companies to get new, high-quality drugs to the public sooner.